Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny
thumb|240px|right|Intro Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny, produced by Keiji Inafune, is the second game in the Onimusha series. The plot revolves around a new protagonist, Jubei Yagyu (柳生 十兵衛, Yagyū Jūbē?), as he battles a demonic Genma army which is invading 1571 Japan. Nobunaga Oda, a sinister warlord who was slain in the previous game, has been resurrected and placed at the head of the Genma forces. Apart from the main character, the game features four playable sub-characters, each of whom shares a part in the story. The player's actions determine which characters will decide to help Jubei in his quest. Characters * Jubei Yagyu * Oyu * Nobunaga * Tokichiro * Ekei - A master spearfighter in the Houzouin style. He is a monk who loves money, liquor and the company of beautiful women. Before entering monkhood, he was a warlord who lost everything including his beloved family because his of his ambition. He appears sensitive to little children, as he also had a daughter who died during the collapse of his clan. If certain conditions are met, Ekei becomes playable at one point in the game. He can then access places and obtain items that are exclusive to his character. * Kotaro - A Fuma Ninja who works for the Hojo clan. He confounds his opponent with his agile movement and countless Ninjutsu. His childhood has been stained by the experience of being abandoned by his mother, which has caused him to distrust women. However, it is wiped away by Oyu's caring and kindness. He appear to be in his late teens to early twenties. If certain conditions are met, Kotaro becomes playable at one point in the game. He can then access places and obtain items that are exclusive to his character. * Magoichi - The leader of the "Saiga Shu" gun troop in Kii prefecture. Bold, bright and cool-headed, he is good at handling both a gun and sword. He is a man of few words, and passionate about history and artifacts from the past. If certain conditions are met, Magoichi becomes playable at one point in the game. He can then access places and obtain items that are exclusive to his character. * Ginghamphatts - is a giant, semi-arachnid genma who serves under Nobunaga. During his first battle with Jubei — which he loses — he wields a giant pick axe. He swears revenge on Jubei for the humiliation of being defeated by a mere mortal and faces him again in the forest, this time wielding a giant axe. Jubei defeats him again, and they do battle for a third and final time in the demon base tower, during which he wields a giant hammer. Ginghamphatts is vanquished for good in this battle by falling to his death. * Gogandantess - is the famous and noble knight of the demon clan who defeated the Oni clan in ancient times. Now that a new Oni warrior has appeared, Gogandantess has a reputation to uphold. Seeking to slay Jubei in an honorable battle, Gogandantess serves his own needs rather than Nobunaga. His magic shield is impenetrable even with the strongest Oni weapons in Jubei's arsenal. * Jujudormah - Although men might be startled to gaze upon her twisted visage, Jujudormah is considered quite a catch among the demon world due to her elegant poise and grace. She is almost never seen without a parasol in her hand, even using it as a weapon. Obsessed with winning the love of the former Demon King Fortinbras, Jujudormah was heartbroken at his seeming demise. It is written in her diary that as she looked down at the lifeless body of Nobunaga, before Guildenstern resurrected him, she fell madly in love. Jujudormah believed that she and Nobunaga shared a psychic connection, although he seemed not to know it. She vowed to stop all who stood in his way, and defend him to her last breath. Jujudormah and her younger, more beautiful self Juju-Ran both appear in Onimusha Blade Warriors. * Takajo - Searching for the person behind the massacre at Yagyu Village, Jubei hears an otherworldly voice calling out his name. The young warrior follows the sounds to a Heian Mansion, a holy place. There he encounters Takajo, goddess of the Dragon Shrines found in the region. Takajo reveals to Jubei his heritage, and the fact that Nobunaga is the warlord who engineered the wholesale slaughter of his clan. The mysterious woman also instructs Jubei to find the five Oni orbs, which will grant him the power needed to defeat Nobunaga. Notes The trio of Ekei, Kotaro and Magoichi reappeared in Onimusha Tactics and Onimusha Blade Warriors. Gallery Image:Oni2Ekei.png|''Ekei'' Image:Oni2Kotaro.png|''Kotaro'' Image:Oni2Magoichi.png|''Magoichi'' Image:Oni2Ging.png|''Ginghamphatts'' Image:Oni2Gogan.png|''Gogandantess'' Image:Oni2Juju.png|''Jujudormah'' Image:Oni2Takajo.png|''Takajo'' Packaging Artwork Image:Oni2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Oni2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:Oni2Europe.png|''Europe'' Category:Onimusha Games